Unexpected
by FoolsGolden
Summary: What if things went differently on the night of the "Casino Incident" and Camille got there a little earlier? She has some big news for him, and it looks like he has something to tell her as well. How will they react? How will their friends react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So I've never really written fanfics before, only read. I've realized that there weren't many for Moose and Camille (probably one of the best couples in the Step Up series), so I decided to write one! I hope you all enjoy it, and I'd love your feedback so please go right ahead! Have fun!**

 **-DD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Step Up or their characters**

* * *

Moose sighed dejectedly. He loved being in Vegas, especially dancing with some of his closest friends, but it's not the same without Camille. Call him whipped, but he loved his girlfriend and wished she could experience this with him. Although, they've been texting practically nonstop since he got there and have FaceTimed at least 3 times in the past 24 hours. But who's counting?

*buzz buzz*

His face split into a wide grin as his phone went off, knowing it was from Camille. "What's got you all happy?" Andie questioned her friend. Sean snickered beside her. "It's probably from his girl. That thing has been going off all night." A faint blush began to grow along Moose's cheeks as he quickly texted back a response.

"Speaking of beautiful señoritas, check out that one over there." Moose rolled his eyes, shaking his head. The twins could be very blunt sometimes, and with his back to the poor girl, he couldn't see her face. "Hola, mi amor," the other brother shouted smirking at Moose, but he didn't turn around, trying not to embarrass the twins' victim even further. "It's alright guys, I already got one," Moose replied, shaking his phone, indicating that he had been texting Camille and wasn't interested in some chick.

*buzz buzz*

Message from Cam: You really should check out that girl, she's pretty hot.

Moose looked at his phone confused. _What the hell?_ "I think she has a boyfriend though. Bummer," an all too familiar voice called out from behind him. Moose turned around to find his girlfriend standing there with a cheeky grin plastered to her face. Her chestnut hair was curled to perfection and her green lace dress made her toned legs look like they went on for miles. Moose was stunned into silence until he finally regained his voice, enabling him to squeak out, "Chameleon?"

He scrambled from his seat to her, placed his arms around her waist, and spun her around as she giggled at his dorkiness. "Babe, what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't get off work." She softly smiled, "Well I pulled a few strings with Bri and she said she'll cover for me. Plus, Andie said you've been pouting like a little puppy since you got here."

"HEY! No I haven't!" He turned to look back at Andie, who along with the others had been looking on at the couple with amusement, and yelled, "No I haven't!" He pouted again. Cam laughed, "It's okay baby, I think it's kind of cute."

"Cute? Cute? Cam, Moose is sexy, not cute."

"Yeah, sure," she said, rolling her eyes. He pretended to be hurt for a few seconds until he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You know I really did miss you. Sleeping next to Sean isn't the same as sleeping next to you. He won't cuddle with me." Camille snorted then cupped his face with her hand and said, "Well it's a good thing I'm here now isn't it?" She leaned in to kiss him, but Moose being Moose quickly deepened it, slipping his tongue into her mouth. They forgot their surroundings and the fact that they were in a crowded casino with many curious onlookers. As he tightened his arms around her waist, Sean decided to pull the lovebirds out of their warm embrace by not so politely yelling at them to stop sucking face in public.

While Cam pulled away flushed and blushing madly, Moose was smug and breathless, staring at his girlfriend. She looked at him with a gleam in her eye he's never seen before and said, "I missed you too," before she gave him another quick peck. As she walked away to their friends, he thought to himself, _How the hell did I get so lucky?_

"You coming or what?" She called, pulling him out of his momentary trance. Embarrassed he had been caught, Moose quickly retreated to her side as everyone teased and laughed at him. He placed his arm around Cam on instinct, and she put her hand on his thigh.

Ever since they began dating during their freshmen year at NYU, they were always close in their relationship, physically and emotionally. Their transition from best-friends to boyfriend and girlfriend made their love even more passionate and intense because of how well they knew each other. They were honestly a sight to see. Although the crew always teased them, they loved the atmosphere they brought to the the family. Camille and Moose were so in love with each other; as cheesy as it was, it made them believe that maybe soulmates really did exist.

"Drink Cam? Beer or wine? It's on me," Andie asked her friend.

"Oh no it's fine. I don't feel like drinking tonight. A water is fine." Camille told her.

"You sure Cam?" Moose asked. "C'mon, it's Vegas. You're allowed to have a little fun."

"Yes Moose I'm sure." She gave him one of her looks that he knew too well. He backed off quickly and dropped the subject. Angry Cam wasn't his favorite thing in the world. Andie, however, picked up on the subtle exchange and made a mental note to ask Camille about it later.

"So how did you two meet?" Violet asked, quickly changing the subject. New to the most of the crew, she hadn't really gotten to know everyone yet.

"Well we go way back, since we were kids actually, but Moose and I officially met in high school, where Andie went. He helped me out with a choreography project, and he pretty much became my best friend." Moose smiled at the memory of how close they were from the moment they met. "But we didn't start dating until college because he's an oblivious idiot." Everyone laughed, remembering how much he was in love with Camille and didn't even realize it. Their kiss after the World Jam was not soon forgotten, ensuring the endless teasing by the Pirates. Moose put his hands up in surrender, "Okay I know I was stupid. But I got there in the end didn't I?" Camille looked at him, "That you did. Finally." She gave him a short but sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, you two are adorable. So you're a dancer too then?" Violet inquired.

"Was. Not much anymore. I'm studying nursing at the moment. I leave the dancing to this one," Cam replied, lovingly nudging her boyfriend.

"Please. She's incredible. She was born to dance. Her brother is Tyler Gage." Moose bragged, causing Camille to blush at the compliment.

"Really? I saw one of his shows a few years ago. It was amazing! Him and his partner work so well together." Violet exclaimed, her eyes widened with awe. Tyler had become pretty famous in the industry after touring with some household names like Usher, Jay-Z, and Justin Timberlake.

"Yeah, he and Nora are great. She's like the sister I never had, well next to Andie of course. They got married a couple years back. They've both taken some time off now because of the baby."

"Oh, how is little Elliot?" Andie asked. "I haven't seen him since he was born."

"He's doing really well. He's almost walking, if you can believe it." Camille was so excited when she found out she was going to be an aunt. She absolutely adored children and Elliot loved when his Auntie Cam and Uncle Moose come to visit.

"Okay enough of the girl talk, Mooski this is your song," Hair said, taking a sip of his beer while everyone made noises of encouragement. "Give us a little something!" Moose looked over to Cam, who was laughing at his apprehension. "Show em' what you got baby." She gave him a wink which boosted his energy, and he jumped up into action with the clap of his hands to the beat of Skippin by Mario.

Moose busted out a few hip hop moves, slickly twirling Kido a drink in the process. His intricate but flawless hand movements amazed everyone at the bar as they stopped their activities to watch Moose's performance. He "borrowed" a man's hat, much to the amusement of the audience he had gathered, and jumped onto the bar. His body moved along to the rhythm of the music, letting himself get lost in the dance. The crowd watched on in awe as he ran along the countertop of the bar and freestyled his way back to the ground. He caught Camille's eye and made a split second decision to pull her up with him. She stood reluctantly but giggled as Moose slid around her, egging her on to dance with him. The roar from the bystanders finally convinced her to just let go, and she and Moose danced together like they've practiced the routine for days. She tried to mimic some of his moves but added her own twist to it, making them her own. Cam played hard to get, playfully turning down any advances Moose attempted to make on her but seductively moving her hips in the process, which made him try even harder. They moved so in tune with one another that everything was a blur but each other. Finally, Moose made a grab for her hand and twirled her into his arms, bringing Cam into a low dip but then sharply pulled her up so her face was level with his, one arm supporting her lower back while the other reached under her thigh which was hitched up to the side of his waist.

They were both breathing heavily, noses slightly touching, still looking into each other's eyes. The contact was finally broken when they heard the shattering noise of applause from their little audience, causing them to jump apart. Camille, not used to the attention, turned the color of a very ripe tomato and tried to hide her face in Moose's neck. He laughed, kissing her hair, and gave a quick "thank you" to the crowd before rejoining his friends.

The crew, however, looked a mixture of amazement, shock and glee; it would have been extremely funny if Moose and Camille weren't so confused. "Uh, you guys alright?" Moose questioned the odd stares he was receiving. Sean was the first to actually speak up. "Okay what the hell was that?" Moose looked to Camille to try and decipher what was going on, but she was just as clueless. "Alright, you've lost us."

"We've never seen you two dance like that before," Hair admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you have. We've danced together so many times. The World Jam? Rehearsals? Luke's movie?" Moose rambled on.

"Yeah but not like that! That was intense dude," Monster admitted. Camille was surprised to say the least. She knew she could dance but it had been a while she'd done it in public. And she really did miss it. "You've got to dance with us in the battle tomorrow Camille," Violet announced enthusiastically to an awfully quiet Cam. Her eyes widened as she shook her head. "Oh no I couldn't. I stopped dancing a long time ago. Plus, I don't even know your routine."

"Well you are a fast learner. We all literally saw you pick up Moose's moves in seconds. I'm sure you can do it!" Andie asserted. If was going to get Cam to dance again, she was all for it. Camille was a natural talent; she just needed to believe that she was.

"Well... For me, I would love for you to perform with us. I know you love it and I know you miss it. And it's only for a few days." Moose confessed to the her, trying to convince her to follow her heart. And truth be told, he worked better with her. She was his dance partner, and knew him unlike anyone else. Loud begs and pleas from the crew started to draw attention and very annoyed looks from other people.

"Okay, okay! Calm down, you'll cause a scene," Camille shushed, laughing at their insistency. "If you all really want me to then I guess I could do it. As long as it's okay with the boss." Hopeful faces all turned to Sean who looked like a deer in headlights. "Uh you kidding me? Hell yeah! We'd love to have you on board Cam. I'd be crazy to say no." Relief washed over them as they smiled and chattered with excitement.

"So you're really going to dance again?" Moose asked Camille in a low voice, so only she could hear. She grinned at him. "Looks so, doesn't it?"

"I'm proud of you Cam," he said, hugging her close to his chest and kissed her forehead.

"I do have one question, though."

Moose looked down curiously into her eyes. "How long have Sean and Andie been...?" She trailed off hoping he'd pick up on her implications. "Been what?" Moose inquired, still looking confused. "Oh babe. Please tell me you're really not that oblivious," she chuckled quietly. "What? What are you talking about?" He insisted, making Cam laugh even harder. "Oh god you're so cute," she said, affectionately rubbing his cheek. "Sean and Andie are totally crushing on each other."

Moose's eyes widened in realization. "No! You've got to be joking. They've been at each other's throats since we started. They can't be!" Was he really that unaware of his friends' feelings? Well it wouldn't be the first time, he thought. Camille snorted at her boyfriend's newfound knowledge. "Moose I've only been here for a little over an hour and I've already picked up on this."

"Maybe it's a girl thing? You know, the relationship stuff. Because apparently, I don't know shit," he sighed heavily.

"Possibly. It's okay babe. I don't even think they realize that they like each other yet. Give it some time, they'll figure it out soon enough." Moose looked down, smiling wickedly at her. He took a quick glance around the room to make sure no one was paying attention to what he was about to do. "Alright Cupid, maybe you could tell me what's in store," he begun in a low, seductive tone that made her legs quiver, planting delicate kisses up her neck. "For a curly haired dancer." Kiss. "Who has missed his girlfriend terribly." Kiss. "And wants nothing more." Kiss. "Than to take her upstairs." Kiss. "And have his way with her." He reached right under her ear so that it looked like he'd just been whispering into it; only they knew otherwise. Camille grins mischievously at the thought.

"Well," she breathed softly into his ear, "maybe he will. After, of course, she has her way first." Her lips hovered over his, just brushing past but not exactly touching. "I guess we'll just have to see then," she said leaning in closer and closer until she abruptly stood up, leaving Moose hanging.

"I'm gonna head to the ladies' room. You girls wanna come?" She announced to which they all agreed. Why girls always went to the bathroom together confused the boys to no end. Before Camille left with the girls she turned around to shoot Moose, who was still in the position she left him gaping like a fish out of water, a sly wink and sashayed away. _This woman will be the death of me_ , he thought to himself.

The guys started to snigger at Moose after they left, which finally jerked him out of his dazed expression. "You are so whipped mi amigo," Marcos told his friend while his brother, Martin, made a whipping sound with his mouth. Moose shrugged his shoulders, not even trying to deny it this time. "Well what can I say? I'm young and in love and happy. A lot of people don't get to find the person they want to be with so early on in life, so I consider myself lucky." His friends were stunned at his response. Obviously they knew that Moose loved Camille, but they didn't realize how serious he was about it. "So you really think you've found the one?" Vladd asked him. Moose looked down at his hands nervously. "Okay you can't tell Camille about this or any of the girls because knowing them, they'll probably blab to her." The guys shared a bewildered look with one another while Moose reached into his pocket, taking another quick scan of the room to make sure Camille wasn't in sight.

In his hand, he pulled out a small black box and in it was a beautiful diamond ring, not too extravagant but still must have been a good load of money. "I had been saving up for it since graduation and I bought it a few months after I started at McGowan's. I always carry it around with me because I'm paranoid I'll lose it or forget where I put it or something," Moose said sheepishly, his cheeks tinted to a light rose color. His friends were silent in all of this, too shocked to say anything until Sean finally came forward. "Who would've thought that Moose would be the first one to get married?" He laughed and stood up to give Moose a hug. "Congrats bro. I'm really happy for you," he said before all the other guys began offering their congratulations to the curly haired boy. "So when do you plan on popping the question?" Chad asked after they all settled down. "I honestly don't have a clue. I was thinking about doing it a few weeks ago, but then rehearsals started and we just became so busy." Moose sighed in frustration. "I'm sure you'll find the perfect time to do it. Don't worry man," Gauge reassured him.

Hair practically threw the ring back to Moose when he saw the girls making their way back to the table. He quickly stashed it safely into his pocket right before they got back. "You boys find something to talk about while we were gone?" Andie asked as they found their seats. The boys shared a knowing look with each other and smiled. "Uh yeah we found a few things," Monster laughed, trying not to look them in the eye in fear of cracking up in laughter.

Sean whispered something to Andie, and her entire face lit up, something that was very hard to do. Camille gave Moose one of her _I told you so_ looks as they bid their goodbyes after stuttering something about exploring the city. "Why don't we head out too?" Camille asked Moose, entwining their fingers. "There's something I wanted to show you." Moose furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of what she could be talking about, but he agreed.

The two told their friends they'd meet them back at the room before leaving the casino, hand in hand. Although he didn't say anything, Moose wasn't oblivious enough to bypass the fact that his girlfriend was anxious about something. She was biting her lip, a habit he realized she did when she was nervous. During finals week at NYU, she would sometimes bite so hard it would bleed. "You okay?" he asked her, worried something was wrong. "Huh? Oh, no everything's fine babe," she responded a little too quickly, but Moose didn't say anything more. He knew whatever it was; she'd tell him when she was ready, but he couldn't help but think to himself, _What is she so afraid to tell me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry about the wait. I would've posted it sooner, but my allergies have been acting up and I've been too sick to write. I don't know if any of you watch the US Dancing With the Stars, but last week one of my favorite couples did Fred Astaire's "I Won't Dance" remix which we all know is the song Moose and Camille danced to in Step Up 3. They did an amazing job and are both extremely talented so check it out if you want! It was choreographed by Twitch's wife (who plays Jason) Allison. So enough about this, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning: slight sexual content**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Step Up, or their characters.**

* * *

Moose and Camille walked for almost 10 minutes without saying a word until they finally reached this small but gorgeous garden filled with rose bushes and lilies and daisies and flowers they didn't even recognize. There was a huge water fountain the middle, benches lined around it. "I found this place when I visited Tyler a few years ago at one of his shows. I can't believe it's still here," Camille said softly, taking a small pink flower into her hand. "You know I was named after this flower? It's a camellia, my mother's favorite, well was her favorite," she admitted sadly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Moose asked, entwining the flower into her hair. Camille sighed heavily. "I've just been thinking about my mom a lot. I wish she were still here. I know everything happens for a reason and if she was, I might not have even met you. But... I don't know I would love to talk to her again, you know? To hear her voice. Ask her for advice."

Moose was surprised at her confession. Camille didn't talk about her real parents that often, if at all. Of course he knew the story about her life before she moved to Baltimore. Her parents had her young and they didn't have much money, so they both worked to support the family. Her father was a good man, until he began drinking. At first it was just a glass of whiskey after work, but then it soon became two, three, five, ten. He didn't know when to stop, or maybe he didn't know how. Things started to get worse when he became abusive. Camille thought it was her fault. She was only 6; she didn't know why her dad was so mad all the time. This continued for two years before her mom finally had enough and threatened to leave him if he didn't get his act together, but that didn't go down well with him. By the time the ambulance got there, it was too late. It was the last day she saw either of her parents. Camille refused to visit her father, who was sentenced to life in prison.

It took a long time before she told anyone what really happened to her. Tyler was actually the first person she opened up to and ever since he declared that he would look after her like she was his real little sister. Moose had always envied their relationship, but he understood the huge role Tyler had in her life and he was forever grateful that Camille had someone like that to be there for her.

Moose couldn't hold in any longer, he had to ask. "Cam are you okay? You're making me a little worried." She looked up to him with tears in her eyes. He quickly held her in his arms, trying to calm her down. "Hey, hey, hey. Shh, don't cry baby. What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Moose was officially scared out of his mind. He had only seen Camille cry a handful of times in his life, and he couldn't stand seeing her upset.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not usually like this," she said, wiping her tears away.

"It's alright Cam. I just want to know what wrong. You're kind of scaring me here."

Camille took a deep breath, mentally telling herself she could do this. "Remember the morning you left, I wasn't feeling well?" Moose nodded. He didn't want to leave her, but she practically pushed him out of the door, shouting that he'd make everyone run late. "Well I thought I had a bug or something so I went to the doctor's later that day. Turns out it wasn't a bug," she said through teary laughter. Moose still had no idea what she was talking about, and he was growing more worried by the second. "Cam, I don't under —"

She shoved a small piece of paper into his hands. It was black and had a lot of white lines and dots on it. "Okay what am I looking at here?"

"It's a sonogram you idiot!" She yelled, punching him in the shoulder. "Ow! Camille, that hurt," he frowned, rubbing where she hit him. "Seriously Cam, what does this mean?"

"It means I'm pregnant." Moose was frozen in his spot. He couldn't have heard her right. Pregnant? What? How? When? His mind was going a million miles per hour. He could barely hear himself think.

"Wh-what?" he finally stuttered out. "With like a baby?" he asked, very very stupidly _. Not a good response Moose_. "No, with an alien," she snapped sarcastically, "Yes a baby!"

Then, it was like Moose finally came to his senses. "We're having a baby? I'm gonna be a dad? Cam, we're having a baby," he burst out, spinning her around in a circle and laughed, out of happiness or disbelief, he couldn't even tell himself. Camille, however, was confused. "You're not mad?" she asked him. "Mad? Of course not. Why would I be mad?"

"Well, we never really talked about having kids. I didn't know how you would feel," she confessed, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "Hey, look at me," he lifted her chin up to his face, "I know we didn't plan for this and I know we're young, but we can do this. I've seen you with Elliot. You love kids! I know for a fact that you'll be an amazing mom. And Chameleon? I'm ecstatic. Yes I'm scared, but I'm also so unbelievably happy. You're giving me a child. You're making me a dad. I've dreamed about the day I would be able to start a family with you. It's a little sooner than either of us expected, but we'll make it. I know we will, together."

Camille chuckled at the last part. "Baby, that was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say." Moose smirked at her. "Well I got you to smile, did I? But I did mean it you know, every word."

"I know you did. I'm sorry I was such a girl. It's the hormones. Ugh, I'm not looking forward to that," Cam said, making a disgusted face. Moose laughed at her reaction. "I'll be there for you every step of the way, even if it means 1 AM ice cream runs." Camille raised her eyebrows in delight. "Well then _daddy_ , I might be taking you up on that," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She planted a long kiss on his lips, pulling away when she felt him smile into it.

"I love you a lot, you know that right?" she told him, playing with his curls. He smiled at her. "I love you too," he said kissing her nose, and then knelt down to the ground. "And you too," he whispered to her stomach, giving his unborn child a kiss as well. The sight warmed Camille's heart so much she thought she would cry again.

"Now," he said standing up, "how does this thing work?" Moose waved the picture of the sonogram in front of her face, making her laugh. She took the paper from his hand, looking at it. "Okay you see this little dot right here? Kind of looks like a little peanut?" She pointed out to him. "That's it?! That's our kid? It's so small," Moose blurted out. "He's only 6 weeks old babe. I read that they're about the size of a lentil right now. It'll take a few weeks before the organs and facial features start to develop."

"So it's a he?" Moose asked, smiling at the thought of a little boy running around. "Well, we don't know yet. It's too early to tell, but I've just got this feeling it'll be a boy. Mother's intuition," she said, rubbing her stomach.

"Boy or girl, I'm so excited to meet them," he told her, kidding her forehead.

"So how are we going to tell everyone?"

"Well, uh, Andie kind of cornered me when we went to the bathroom—I didn't tell her anything! I don't know how well she bought my story, but I don't think she thinks I'm pregnant though," she said nervously.

"What did you tell her?"

"Uh, I told her I wasn't feeling well because of girl stuff. You wouldn't get it," she bit her lip. Moose insistently pursued an answer until she gave him a look. "What kind of girl—OH. _That_ girl stuff. Yeah it's better I don't know," he said, scrunching his nose causing Camille to laugh. "Exactly."

They sat in a comfortable silence, admiring the scenery around them. Camille extended her her long legs on top Moose's lap and hooked her arm around his elbow, resting her head on his shoulder. "You tired?" he asked her. "A little," she responded, closing her eyes. "Let's head back then," he said as he pulled her up from the bench. "I believe there are ways to be had." He smirked, looking at her. Camille snorted in amusement. _Only my boyfriend would still be thinking about that._ "C'mon you dork," she said as he they headed back to the hotel.

* * *

"You know you didn't have to win the huge teddy bear, I would've been fine with the small one." Camille tried to hold in her laughter from watching Moose attempt to carry a toy bigger than himself through the lobby. "But I wanted too," he said huffing, "It's for the baby!" Camille shook her head, rolling her eyes in the process.

On the walk back to the Casino, Moose thought it would be a great idea to play one of those booth games. However, after spending about $40, he started to get a little frustrated until he sort of accidentally broke the booth. The owner, a very kind man, told him to pick anything he wanted and leave before he broke anything else and he'd call the cops. Apparently Moose thought this meant pick the biggest stuffed animal he could find and run. So he did just that. But he might be regretting that decision as he tried to lug it through the hotel, all the way to the top floor where their suite was.

Finally they got to the elevator, finding it empty and stepped in searching for floor 53. Well _this is going to be a long wait._ "This little piece of..." Moose cursed under his breath. "What was that?" Camille asked with raised eyebrows. "Nothing dear," he said flatly.

Finally, he gave up on trying to control the damned thing, convinced it was possessed by an evil spirit that was out to get him. _It's the eyes_ , he thought. He decided to do something useful with his hands and wrapped them around his girlfriend's waist from behind her. He snuggled into her neck, playfully biting down on a spot creating a very noticeable love bite. "Moose!" She squealed, making him tighten his grip on her waist. "That's gonna leave a mark and now I'll never hear the end of it from the girls," she complained but still didn't do anything to remove his lips from her neck. "I guess there's no point in stopping now is there?" He said in a raspy voice, blowing hot air over the new bruise, eliciting a quiet moan from her.

"Why don't we take—?"

 _Ding_

"Really?" Moose groaned in frustration, holding his head in his hands. Camille couldn't help but laugh as the elevator doors opened to their floor and watched him trudge to the room. "Uh, honey?" She called out.

"What?"

"The bear," she pointed to the large stuffed animal that was taking up half the elevator in the same position Moose left it. He stomped back to the godforsaken thing, grabbing it by the arm and dragged it behind him into the room, with Camille trailing behind them.

Moose dropped the bear in the living room, looking around searching for their friends and checked his watch. "I don't think anyone's back yet. I mean it's only elev—oof." He was suddenly tackled to the couch by his girlfriend, his amazingly beautiful, sexy girlfriend. "Well then I guess that leaves us time to have a bit of fun," she said as she straddled his waist, unzipping his striped hoodie. "And there might be a good chance I'm rocking some very expensive lingerie under this dress," she whispered and before Moose had any time to react, she was kissing him, hard. He instantly began to kiss her back with just as much force and passion, undoing the buttons on the back of her dress.

They finally broke the kiss, gasping for much needed air. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my innocent Chameleon?" Moose rested his forehead against hers, still breathing heavily.

"What? You've been teasing me all night and just expect me to go along with it? Oh no, it's my turn... but I do enjoy hearing you talk like that," she smirked.

"Like what?"

"Calling me yours," she purred into his ear while leaning back onto the cushions, pulling him down with her. "Well you are mine. As I am yours," he replied smiling, sliding her dress off to join his shirt that was discarded somewhere behind them. He trailed kisses starting from her lips until he got lower and lower and...

* * *

"Maybe it's just better when your girlfriend is pregnant."

Camille raised her head from her spot on his bare chest to glare at him and gave him a light slap to the head. Somehow during their little love fest, the two managed to make it to the rug covered floor, ending up in a tangle of limbs, blankets, and pillows, not that they minded. "What? I'm just saying. Aren't there like hormones released or something like that. Whatever, I'm probably right, just google it." Camille let out an exasperated sigh _; he's never going to shut up about this._ "Babe, I'm not doing that right now."

"Okay, okay," he said kissing her forehead, realizing it was definitely not the time.

Moose had a content smile on his face, looking down at Camille who was staring at the Las Vegas skyline through the glass wall from their mini fort on the living room floor. "It's gorgeous, isn't it?" She stated, clearly admiring the view of the city. "Yeah, you are," he told Cam, not breaking his gaze from watching her. She blushed, finally turning around in his arms to look at him. "Always the charmer," she said, stroking his cheek. "Well I did just charm the pants off you. Literally," he said smugly, and Camille rolled her eyes. "You had to ruin the moment didn't you?" Moose laughed and then grinned as a lightbulb went off in his head. "Close your eyes," he ordered her. "What?" She stared at him in confusion. "Close your eye. I want to do something." She gave him an odd look but abided by his request and shut her eyes closed, covering them with her hands.

He wrapped the blanket around him and crawled over to the small side table next to the sofa. He pulled out a few candles and a lighter that he found in the draw when he explored the suite last night, setting them around the room and dimming the lights with the remote.

"Okay, open them."

Camille removed her hands and scanned the room, taking in the beautifully illuminated room in awe. "Wait!" Moose pulled out his phone and Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me began to emanate from the speakers. "What's all this?" Cam chuckled as Moose returned to her side. "Well," he said, putting his arms around her, "You said I ruined the moment so I thought I'd create another one." She shook her head in disbelief. "Robert Alexander the Third, you are something else," she said while brushing some loose hair out of his eyes. "How about we create some more moments… a few more times maybe?" He smirked, linking their fingers together. "Hm, I think we can do that…"

* * *

"I had fun tonight," Violet said to the crew while they walked to the suite. "Yeah, it was a good refresher from practice today so we can go out there and kill it tomorrow," Andie agreed. She and Sean rejoined the crew after their little _mishap_ at the park, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong when there was obvious tension between the two.

"Hey, does anyone know where Moose and Camille went?" Kido asked. They all looked to each other for answers, but no one knew. "I saw them walking on Fremont, but that was a few hours ago. I doubt they're still there," Sean recalled, oddly remembering a giant teddy bear as the elevator reached their floor.

"I'm sure they're fine. They'd call us if anything. They're probably back at the room sound asleep. It's been a tiring day for everyone," Andie said and swiped in her key to open the door, walking with the rest trailing after her.

"OH MY GOD!" Andie shrieked, attempting to shield her eyes from a very unexpected position she never wanted to see two of her best friends in. The couple, who were previously in an extremely heated embrace, sprung apart, causing Moose to bang his head on the table. Thankfully, they were somewhat clothed again, although Moose in his wife beater and boxers and Camille in his flannel wasn't the most proper attire. The rest of the group was silent, a little unsure of what to say.

"Uh hey guys." Moose waved his hand awkwardly. "Heh, we didn't think you'd be back till later," he said uncomfortably laughing. "Clearly," the twins commented simultaneously _. How the hell do they do that? Okay not the time,_ Moose thought. "Um, it's not what it looks like?" He tried the overused line which seemed to have no effect on his friends by the look Sean gave him. He checked around the room, attempting to find a plausible excuse, but the lit candles and bottle of sparkling cider on the table didn't help the cause at all.

"Okay, maybe it is."

"Moose!" Camille punched his shoulder, giving him an incredulous stare. Still sporting beet red cheeks, she hid her face in a pillow and prayed that the ground would swallow her whole. "Any chance we could all just go to bed and forget any of this ever happened?" Moose asked hopefully. "I would like that very much, goodnight," Andie said and walked away, trying not to look at them. The girls followed her back to their room and the guys dispersed soon after, but Sean stayed behind.

"So I'll crash with Vladd and you two can take the room," Sean told Moose and Camille, who had finally come out of hiding, in an effort to give them their privacy. "Thanks man, I appreciate it." Moose breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to relive what just happened. "Not a problem. Don't worry, we'll have plenty time to talk about this in the morning." Sean teasingly laughed at the expression on their faces. "You guys honestly thought I'd let you off the hook that easily? C'mon bro, you know me better that that."

"Goodnight Sean, see you in the morning." Camille waved him off as he made his way to his room and Moose began to clean up the mess they made. "I think that went well." Cam gaped at her boyfriend. "You call that well?! I don't think almost dying of embarrassment as well."

"Oh you mean that? No, that was horrible. I meant before they walked in." He winked at her before kissing her cheek and then outed the candles. "You're an idiot," she said rolling her eyes. He held out his hand for hers and pulled her towards the bedroom. "Well, I am your idiot," he declared, leaning against the door. "I can't argue with that." She grinned and kissed him softly.

"Really guys? Really?"

Andie, who was on her way to the bathroom, just so happened walk by them at the same moment. She shook her head, laughing at the pair. Even though she thought they were probably the cheesiest couple in the world, they were also her favorite and she couldn't be happier for them.

"The least you could do was wait until you actually closed the door."

"Sorry Andie." Camille apologized because she knew Moose would be too smug to actually say it himself. Andie rolled her eyes, knowing that they didn't actually mean it. "Yeah, okay. Goodnight you two," she said walking away.

"C'mon babe, let's go to bed." Moose lead her into the room, which was surprisingly clean for having been slept in by two boys. He removed the heavy comforter from the bed and left the light blanket because he knew Camille couldn't stand the confinement of the big white sheet. "Good day?" He asked her while getting into bed. "Well if you don't count the last 10 minutes then yes, very good day." She turned to rest her head on his chest and looked up at him.

"So you really think we can do this? Have a baby? And not screw it up?" Even though they talked about it, she was still nervous the situation. "Well, we'll try our best, okay? We're not perfect so there will be mistakes down the line, but we'll make them together and learn from them. Most importantly, I'll always love you," he said holding her close and put a hand on her stomach, "And you."


End file.
